Song-Fic Collection
by CloverKitten06
Summary: I've had a lot of ideas for song-fics lately, so this is where I'm putting them. They will be mostly Rumbelle because that's my OTP. I will take requests for different parings though and I am always open for song suggestions :) Please R R! I love feedback!
1. All But Just Forgotten

**Author's Note: This Song-Fic is based off Savior by Rise Against. I strongly recommend listening to the song before reading this or it might not make sense. R+R! :)**

* * *

All But Just Forgotten

The Dark One looked out into the night. He was trying to conjure her face, but the years made it hard to remember. What color had her eyes been? Blue he thought. Rumpelstiltskin sighed softly. The castle was lonely once again without her, but it was most likely for the best. He wasn't the answer to her questions. There was no way she could ever really love him as he was. Belle was his one glimmer of light in a sea of darkness that was his heart, and he damaged her just like he did all the others he cared for. How long had it been since he chased her away? 5 years? 10? It hardly mattered anymore. Belle was surely better off without him. She had to be. And yet there was some part of him that knew it was a lie. Belle loved him, and damnit he loved her too! So why did he let her go? Why did he make her leave?

A knock on the door tore him from his memories. Rumple opened it, ready to play the part of the Dark One as he did for all these years, but the moment he saw her, he froze. They were blue. Her face had aged, but she was still so lovely. A single tear fell. The Dark One moved back, as if afraid of that simple tear. In truth, he was. At heart he was still the same coward he always was. Rumple opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him.

"I don't hate you. I just want to save you while there's still something left to save."

He was silent for a moment before he shook his head. "What makes you think you can save me, dearie? Why would you even want to try?"

Belle gave a shadow of her old smile. "Because I still love you. I know there must be something of the man I love there."

"You fell in love with a monster, dearie. You keep forgetting that." Rumple's voice was snide and his dark eyes held something close to madness, but it dimmed as he watched the woman that broke through his defenses.

Her eyes grew sad. "No I don't. You keep reminding me." She whispered. They stood in silence for some time before Rumple led the way to his dining room; the place where they shared many meals. It was the place she first shined a light into his dark heart.

Slowly he turned to face her. "I love you." He whispered. "But I'm not the answer to the questions that you still have. You should have moved on long ago, Belle. You should hate me."

Belle smiled softly, almost exactly like you used to. "But I don't." She said quietly. "I don't hate you."


	2. The Lonely

**Author's Note: This fic is loosely based on the song "The Lonely" by Christina Perri. Specifically the chorus:**

**Dancing slowly in an empty room**

**Can the lonely take the place of you?**

**I sing myself a quiet lullaby**

**Let you go and let the lonely in**

**To take my heart again**

**Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy! Don't forget to read and review!**

* * *

The Lonely

Belle looked around the tower that had come to be her home for the past… Well she didn't even know how long. All she knew was that Rumpel wasn't coming for her. Why would he? Clearly he didn't love her. He wouldn't have pushed her away otherwise right? And yet there was this nagging doubt inside of her. She sighed at the loneliness that threatened to crush her. It had to be at least two in the morning, but she didn't want to sleep. That despair seemed to live in her bed and it would wait for her there. Instead she closed her eyes and stood up, twirling around the room, humming a lullaby she remembered from her childhood. She danced and danced, hoping that it would take away her memories, but all it did was bring them back with full force. She saw Rumpel's face, hideous to some, but so beautiful to her. She could hear his odd little giggle and see how he would dance with glee when he came home from a profitable deal.

Still she danced, hoping to forget the way he hoped to forget while he sat at his spinning wheel. She wondered if it really worked for him, or if it just numbed the pain. Cursing softly, Belle hummed the lullaby louder, still dancing slowly in that empty room, wondering if the lonely could take the place of the man she did truly love. Nothing happened though. Belle still loved him undeniably. So she danced and waited and hummed while the darkness wrapped around her and joined her.

* * *

She couldn't remember anything. Not how long she had been in the cell, or even what her name used to be. Whoever she was, she was sure that no one really cared for her. Why would they? People who cared didn't let their loved ones stay locked up for God knows how long, did they? The girl sighed and pushed her chocolate brown hair out of her face and pushed herself off of her cot. She had to do something. Without realizing it, she closed her eyes and began to spin around the room in a clumsy childish dance. A song came unbidden to her mind and soon escaped her lips. The girl didn't know what it was or how she knew it, but that hardly mattered. It helped her to remember, but the things she saw had to be dreams right? No man looked the way he did with his green/golden scaly skin and rotted out teeth. Surly girls didn't dress so formally. The only thing that made sense from these flashes of memories were those cold black eyes that laughed at her misery. They were the same eyes that watched her from her doorway.

She continued to dance and hum softly to herself. Every day she did, the visions became stronger and began to feel more like memories. The loneliness was stifling though, and even in these knew dreams it was present. She wanted to get away from that feeling. She longed for that scaled man to come for her, but she knew he never would. Why would he? He cast her out right? Only in that world she had a name. It was Belle.

* * *

**I would also like to take this moment to reiterate the fact that I will take requests should you lovely people like to make them! :) Thank you for reading!**


End file.
